onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotoki
Kotoki is a Cipher Pol Agent from the special operations organization Cipher Pol Zero. She ate the Tere Tere no Mi. Appearance Kotoki stands at three foot four inches tall and only weighs 90lbs, making her quite light to the point that when she uses her Rokushiki moves like Geppou, she goes a lot higher than her fellow agents. She has long auburn hair that goes down to her ankles and she will occasionally wear it in a ponytail or pigtails to keep it from getting tangled up in a fight. Her eyes are an emerald green color and seem to sparkle due to her personality. She is always seen with a bright, vibrant smile and a cheerful expression. Kotoki wears a tight black blouse and a skirt that stops at her feet with a slight 'v' arch that opens up, showing off her ankles and the black rubber slippers she wears. The back of her skirt has a bit of excess length to it, causing it to sweep along the ground like a coat tail. Personality In stark contrast to all the other serious members of Cipher Pol Zero, Kotoki is a very happy and cheerful person, always seen wearing a smile and thinking life is a game. She even joined CP0 because she thought it would be fun, but her naivete most likely blinds her to how horrible the organization really is. Kotoki's true personality is quite serious and somber, putting away her childish attitude and ceasing talking of herself in the third person. Relationships Partner Kotoki Kotoki's partner in CP0 is Kedamono Ender, a man that is old enough to be her grandfather, but they have a very close working relationship and could even be considered friends. They are the most successful team of CP0, completing any and all missions assigned to them by their Leader Marek. Kotoki has a habit of making flower crowns for Ender to wear and she refers to him as "Kedamono-san." Abilities Kotoki is the fifth ranked agent of Cipher Pol Zero, giving her authority of those beneath her and showing her immense and inhuman strength. She is only a little stronger than Nadeisco, but due to her childish demeanor, he is a better fighter than her. With a Douriki of 2,600, she is incredibly strong but lacks any apparent fighting style. Due to her light weight, she can go higher and faster with Geppou and Soru respectively and has a habit of using Rankyaku the most as opposed to any of the other Rokushiki forms. Rokushiki Arts *'Rankyaku Nawatobi (Storm Leg Jump Rope)': Kotoki surrounds her leg in the energy used to unleash Rankyaku and then she skips through the air, creating a long line behind her. When she kicks it out, it swings in a wide arc and threatens to cut through the legs of the opponent if they fail to jump over it. Devil Fruit Kotoki ate the Tere Tere no Mi. It is a Paramecia-type Fruit that allows her to transport herself and any object she is in contact with to any given location she or the person has been to before. History At some unknown point, Kotoki was orphaned when her parents supposedly died. She was picked up by Marek shortly after and joined the Cipher Pol Zero for the fun of it. The Battle of Parm Kotoki was present during the meeting in Mock Town and she was ordered to go with Ender to Parm in order to work the mission in capturing the Straw Hat Pirates. She teleported herself and Ender to Parm by means of her Devil Fruit power. Once they arrived, she kept a lookout on the shore while Ender began to work on the Straw Hats and his son Jeran. She then spotted Nadeisco and grew worried that he would botch the mission. Once Ender confronted him, she kept Jeran busy by feigning an injury in the form of a scraped knee while the two agents started to fight one another. Kotoki appeared after the fight ended between Luffy and Nadeisco when Ender knocked Luffy out. During the fight, Kotoki faced off against Usopp, Nami, Franky, and Brook. She was taken out of the battle by a combination of Nami's Clima Tact blinding her sight, Usopp's explosive flame star with his Breath Dial and a final blow from the Impact Dial. She was later seen coming to and being threatened by Jeran to leave the fight before she ran over to Ender just in time to hear his resignation of the Cipher Pol. She tearfully accepted his departure and went back to the Dragon Wraith to file her report, albeit on her own and in complete solitude. Major Battles *vs. Usopp, Nami, Franky, and Brook Trivia *The character Kotoki, and this article were created by Subrosian. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Rokushiki users Category:Cipher Pol Agents Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters Category:Subrosian